


Lovely

by Eleventhirty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Fluff, Jinson being sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleventhirty/pseuds/Eleventhirty
Summary: Sleepy day with the Jinson
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Lovely

It was one of those days when everything looked and felt so beautiful and perfect. 

Jinyoung was having one of those days. 

It started with him waking up on the right side of his king sized bed. He got up and went into the kitchen, started up his coffee machine without any unfortunate incident and damn! His coffee was perfect too. After a simple breakfast of egg and toast, he went back to his bedroom to get the new novel he bought a day before, fully intended to finish reading it by the day. 

His promisingly perfect day got even better because instead of being alone like he usually did, he actually had a special guest who's currently sleeping his exhaustion away in the guest room adjacent to his.

It's quite early to say this but in a nut shell, his day was and would be pretty friggin perfect.

Still clad in his slept on white T and cotton shorts, the handsome actor looked up at the clock hanging on the pastel coloured wall (courtesy of his sisters) to check the time. It's still early, only thirty minutes passed seven so Jinyoung decided to let the tired baby to sleep a little bit longer. The hardworking idol really needed it, besides, Jinyoung knew that today was a free day for him too. 

With his novel clutch loosely in his hand the idol/singer/actor walked out of his bedroom to the living room towards the ceiling to floor glass window where a very modern but comfy looking couch was invitingly beckoning to be occupied by him. With a slight grunt and few adjustments, Jinyoung settled himself there, opened up the book to the page he had marked then started reading. 

Two hours later found a very focus Jinyoung reading his way to the end of the novel. He was so engrossed in his adventure in letters that he failed to noticed the pitter patter of a figure walking towards him. 

The aforementioned 'figure' was clad in a blue pyjama that looked a bit too loose on him making him looked like a five year old child instead of a fully grown up man. Still only half awake, the figure, Jackson who was just woken up from his much needed sleep slowly made his way to his same age friend. Despite having a good 6 hour sleep, the ever busy idol still felt terribly drained. He had crazy and hectic schedules for the past few weeks, had so many sleepless nights and having no proper rest really took its toll on his body. 

Jackson had arrived very late last night from Beijing. Poor boy was so tired that he decided to drop at Jinyoung's apartment as the later's was the nearest from the airport. Despite having his own apartment he was reluctant to return there as he didn't feel it was safe to stay there anymore. It was after what happened a month ago when a sasaeng had sneakily followed him home then took pictures of his apartment. To make things worse they also disclosed his home address in their social media accounts which was not only violating his privacy but it could also be potentially dangerous for him. Due to that reason, whenever he had schedule in South Korea he would prefer to stay at one of Got7 members' apartment though he mostly stayed at BamBam's or Yugyeom's since the two youngest members of their group were really fun to spend time with. 

Some people may question his choice as he is THE Jackson Wang. He could easily afford a stay in a five star hotel but for him, he'd rather spend time with the people he love and trust than spending time in an expensive but empty luxurious hotel room alone. He really loved to be around his brothers because only with them he'll let himself to be stripped bare from all pretense and just be their energetic clingy puppy. 

But there were also moments when times were trying and he desperately needed some peace but dreaded to be alone. Times when he wanted someone to stay by his side and be a comforting presence to calm his worries and chaotic inner thoughts. In those times, he'd always go to his bestfriend and confidant, Jinyoung. 

Always. 

The same way Jinyoung would always come to Jackson whenever he needed to be with his best friend 

"Good morning" the Team Wang CEO said. His hand covering his mouth as he yawned. 

Jinyoung looked up from his book and smiled as he saw the sight in front of him. Jackson's brown bed hair was sticking everywhere like a bird nest. He still had those humongous dark bags under his eyes (which Jinyoung couldn't help but to frown at). His stubble added up to his stress out bussinessman look and he really looked so sleepy and tired. Jinyoung felt a tug in his heartstrings at the sight and felt an overwhelming needs to just carry the exhausted rapper back to his bed, tuck him in, hold his hand and maybe sing him lullabies until he falls back to sleep. 

"Good morning to you too" he said instead. Jackson rubbed his eyes in a way that shouldn't look so endearing but it was. He couldnt help the widening fond smile on his face because despite Jackson's haggard appearance, he still managed to look so lovely and sweet. Especially when he looked so small and cuddly in that oversize pyjama that he was wearing... which looked rather familiar. 

"is that mine?" Jin young asked the tired looking puppy. Finger pointing at the later's torso 

"yeah, sorry. I couldnt find anything else to wear and this is so comfy and it smells like home" 

Home huh? Jinyoung felt a rush of warmth and something incredibly sweet engulfing him in a comfy hug at that remarks. 

"Now Seunie, isn't it too early for you to be corny?" He said to the sleepyhead. 

Jackson who Jinyoung assumed was not even half awake ignored his comment. Instead the tired boy just zombie walked to the couch where Jinyoung's at and plopped himself ungracefully right next to his Korean friend. Their shoulders touched but as if the contact wasn't enough, Jackson slightly turned his body to the side to face the taller man. Toned veiny arms snaked their way around jinyoung's middle slotting his and Jinyoung's wider torso together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Then he made himself comfortable snuggling to the warmth of the Korean's body. 

Jinyoung on his part could only watch his best friend turning him into his personal human pillow. It's funny how familiar the feeling was having Jackson this close to him. Both of them are known for being the skinship kings. It was their way of showing their love and affection aside from them giving casual fan service of course. Jackson especially was very comfortable doing it. At first Jinyoung was taken aback by his 'way too friendly approaches' but as he got the chance to meet the boy's parents and saw how Jackson acted around them, he understood where the boy was coming from. It was amazing to see that even at his age, the former fencer still asked for kisses and hugs from his parents and would constantly held hands with them especially with his mother. If Jinyoung were to be honest about it, it was really endearing to see. 

However, not everyone would enjoy that kind of affection. It took Jaebeom almost a year to get use to Jackson's clingy habit. The leader's personal space was bigger than 10 football stadiums combined but Jackson relentless effort to break through the bubble did pay off at the end. Jinyoung has seen instances where JB would casually hug and touch Jackson and if he felt a little bit jealous at how excited Jackson was everytime it happened, well he wont tell anyone about it anytime soon. 

On the other hand, in Jinyoung's case, it didn't take long at all for him to be comfortable with it. At first it was always Jackson who initiated most of the skinship, but now Jinyoung would say the role had reversed. He just couldn't help it. Especially at the times when Jackson looked or acted terribly cute that he had to pinch his cheeks, pat his head or slap his butt (because his butt is cute too... Gosh!) 

To put is simply, they are so comfortable with each other that for the wang gae park gae couple, between the two of them,there was no such thing as personal space.

However, they were admittedly a bit cautious and always careful not to be too affectionate when they were around 'other' people because they knew that not everyone was okay with two guys being too touchy feely with each other. But now, in the presence of no one but him and Jackson, in the privacy of his own house, he felt even more incline for some wholesome cuddling time with his bestie. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked the chinese boy but the only answer he got was the sound of Jackson's even breathing. 

The boy fell asleep again. 

With a sigh Jinyoung put his book on the table, took off his reading glasses then put them on top of it. 

He then turned to look at the sleeping angel next to him to study his chiseled but soft features. Sharp eyes committing every little details of the sweet face in his memories. To Jinyoung, Jackson was an epitome of a walking paradox. He was handsome but also pretty. He was manly but also so darn adorable. He was strong but also fragile. He was very protective but he made everyone wanted to protect him instead because there's just something about the chinese boy that made people want to bundle him up in a bubble wrap to keep him safe from any harm. 

He was also everything that Jinyoung loved and cherished. 

For him Jackson was too beautiful and lovely that sometimes, it's hurt to just look at him.

Jinyoung's eyes rested on the closed ones of his sleeping friend's and got himself mesmerized by Jackson's long fluttering eyelashes. Somehow he found himself missing the big brown irises hiding behind those lids. It's been a while since he last saw the beloved orbs upclose and he missed the way those eyes sparkles with life and mischief whenever Jackson planned something that'll speed up the thinning of the hair on JayB's and the management's heads. His eyes lingered there for a while then moved down to study the slight blush on Jackson's cheeks, then to his cute button nose where he had to fight the urge to pinch the slightly upturn tip, and lastly to his plump pink lips. His eyes decided they loved the sight and wanted to stay there. Jinyoung was always drawn to those kissable lips and Jackson's habit of biting and licking them when he talked really was not helping it. 

And to think that he had tasted those lips before, to feel how soft and silky they were and how perfectly those heavenly petals fitted against his own just made him unexplainably giddy and somehow privileged. 

Remember when Jinyoung told basically the rest of the world that he practiced the kissing scene for his HIP drama with 'seunie', he really wasn't lying. 

And now he really wanted to kiss those lips again. 

So he did. 

It was just the slightest of touch, a feathery kiss but it was the greatest feeling in the world. 

"I miss you" he said to the lovely face and to his suprised, the closed eyes now slightly opened to reveal the brown eyes he was missing so much. 

"I miss you too" was Jackson's only answer before closing his eyes again. 

Thinking that carrying Jackson back to his bed would be too much of a hussle Jinyoung decided they should just stay in the couch. He lied them down and carefully arranged their limbs, letting the sleeping boy to half lay on his body with his head gently rested on his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around jackson's slim waist, keeping him in a tight and safe hold. When he felt that it was comfortable enough for them he decided he also could use some nap. 

Before he closed his eyes, he looked at the face sleeping peacefully on his chest. Again, he was strucked by how beautiful his friend was. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss those lips again and only by a strong will he managed to stop himself. Instead he just placed a lingering gentle kiss on top of the boy's head, inhaling the faint sweet smell of the strawberry scented shampoo in his hair. In response, Jackson just cutely scrunched his face in a way that reminded Jinyoung of a grumpy puppy. 

"you're so lovely" was his last thought before he let the sandman took away his consciousness for the second time that day. 

A/n hope you'll like it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Jinson AO3 debut. Be gentle with me.  
> I also posted this on my wattpad account but under different user name.


End file.
